Balanced-to-unbalanced circuits (or baluns) are electrical devices that are used to convert a balanced input signal to an unbalanced output signal, or an unbalanced input signal to a balanced output signal. With the capability to generate balanced signals, balun circuits are widely used in a variety of communication systems, such as antenna feed networks, differential amplifiers, balanced mixers, and frequency multipliers, to name a few examples.